This invention relates generally to water closet seats and more particularly to closet seats which may be raised to a preselected elevated position for those unable to use the closet seat at the conventional height.
In the past, water closet seats have been constructed primarily for use at a preselected height for all persons, old and young, healthy and infirm. Frequently, the height selected was not suitable for the elderly or infirm persons who find it difficult, if not impossible, to raise themselves from the low seating positions which have previously been selected. Elevated seating positions are desirable and often necessary for use in hospitals, nursing homes and elsewhere to properly provide care for those in need.
Additionally, it is highly desirable to achieve multiple use for a closet seat assembly having an elevated position by providing a conventional height position for use by those not requiring the elevated position.
The prior art closet seat assemblies have not provided assemblies which could be raised to an elevated position while providing a closet seat which may be tilted in the conventional manner to provide easy access for cleaning the receptacle of the closet. The prior art assemblies which could be raised to an elevated position have required support structure which is attached to the floor adjacent the water closet thereby making it difficult to maintain the assemblies in proper sanitary condition.